Before Prison Break
by jj2629
Summary: The untold story of Michael's life before prison.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks coors1977for pointing out my mistake. I can see how it would confuse someone lol. I hope I have them all fixed now, all I can say is sorry and that's what happens when you type something a 3 in the morning on a computer that is being a pain in the ass lol.

Michael lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was late but he didn't feel tired, he looked around his dark bedroom at all his belongings. Thanks to his job he was able to buy a large apartment and it reflected the amount of money he made. He was not rich but comfortable. He had built a life that he was proud of, he never thought that he would be where he was right now but thanks to his brother who kept him on the right track, he was.

But neither his home or his possessions could bring him as much joy as the figure sleeping next to him did. He turned his head to look at her. Her back was to him and her head was slightly bowed, her brown hair was spread over her pillow.

He felt the urge to touch her so he moved closer so that is bare chest met her back. He ran is long fingers lightly over her face. She took a long breath and he could tell that she was now awake. She reached up and took his hand, she ran her fingers over is palm then his fingers. She lay there for sometime playing with his hand, not saying and word with eyes watching her hand move over his. Michael the hold time simply watched her eyes, enjoying the simple contact.

"Alex," he said her name drawing her attention away from his hand to his eyes. Her whole name was Alexandra but she told him that she didn't like people to call her that. She said that it reminder her of when she was little, she said that she could always tell when she was in trouble when her parents called her by her full name.

He placed his hand on her neck and propped himself up on one elbow. Michael looked down at her for a moment longer the lowered his head to her. His lips almost met hers when the phone ringing interrupted him. He gave a slight disappointed sigh that cause Alex to smile as he rolled onto his back to reach for the bedside phone. Michael answered the phone and Alex moved over to lie on his chest. She wasn't paying attention to what was being said on the phone, she was running her fingers lightly over his chest and stomach.

Michael hung up the phone and lay there still, lost in thought. Alex could tell right away that something was wrong. She raised her head off his chest to look at him and asked,

"Michael what wrong?" his eyes were fixed on a spot on the ceiling. He took a deep breath and replied,

"It's my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex watched as Michael got up from his bed and began searching his closet for something to wear. He had told her that his brother had been arrested again for something and that he was going to the police station so find out about it. She lay there deep in thought for a moment. He was going through the same things as she had went through when her brother was "sick", as her mothers liked to call it. But what did Alex expect from a woman who never really knew her and her little brother anyway. As soon as they reached the age of eighteen they moved out, after that they only saw each other when there was trouble. And of course on Christmas, no matter what was going on they always got together on Christmas. It was the one day of the year that they forgot about all their problems and put aside their differences to be together. The three of them knew that sooner or later the next day would come and the problems, and the constant fights would start again, but for a little while they could be a family again. But then their was her father, he had his own things going on. Alex never talked about him.

What was really wrong with her brother was that he was into drugs. He took them, he sold them and then they killed him. And Michael had been there for her the whole time. He went to court with her, he brought he to visit her brother in jail, he even helped her pay for her brothers bail and even his rehab. It was all useless of course but nobody had ever wanted to help her or her brother before so it was something that she would never forget, or be able to repay.

Alex looked back over to where Michael was standing. He know was half dressed in one of the suits that he always seemed to wear. He tossed his tie and jacket on the bed and began buttoning up his white shirt when Alex stood and began to get dressed.

"I'm going with you." She told him.

"You don't have too."

"But I want to."

He looked up from what he was doing and watched her back as she dressed. he knew that she could handle stuff like this. He knew that she was strong, one of the strongest people he knew. He saw the way she handled the situation with her brother. She never really cried just got angry and that anger resulted in many fights between her and her brother. In fact every time they were in a room together there was a fight. But that was the way she handled things. He did things differently and he wanted the handle this his way, and he didn't wan the have to bother her with it.

"Michael you should know me well enough now to know that I'm to stubborn to take no as an answer." She said smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She did the same and rested her head on the part of his chest that his half unbuttoned shirt left exposed. Michael maneuvered himself so that his cheek rested against her temple. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the moment, he never wanted to leave her arms. He wanted to stay with her in his room forever and forget about all the bad stuff that was outside that room. He sighed, breathing in her sent, and he knew that things would never be as good for him as they were when he was with Alex.

"I love you so much" Michael whispered.

"I love you too." Alex whispered back.


End file.
